


Alex The Marriage Counsellor

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Digger had an argument before Mark had to leave to stay in New York for a few weeks. Alex thinks both of his parents are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex The Marriage Counsellor

“Papa?” Alex asked quietly as he stepped into the room. He had been getting ready to go to bed but the faint sniffling he’d heard coming from the master bedroom had made him stop on his tracks.

“H-huh? Oh Alex...” Digger mumbled surprised and quickly sat up on the bed a little. “What...what are you doing here, I thought you were asleep?”

“I was just going to but...Papa is something wrong?” Alex said and took a few more steps into the room. “I heard...were you crying?”

“Oh...I...” Digger looked away then and closed his eyes for a moment before he turned towards his son again. “Come here...” He whispered, his voice cracking a little as he reached out his arms.

Alex walked to the bed silently and set the glass of water he’d been holding on the bed side table before he climbed on the bed and in Digger’s arms.

“I just miss daddy...we...I made daddy upset before he left and we haven’t talked since...” Digger said after a moment of just holding his son close.

“But...papa he left a week ago.” Alex frowned in confusion. Usually his father’s couldn’t go a few hours without at least texting each other even when they weren’t apart. “What did you argue about that made daddy so upset?”

“Heh, I don’t suppose you’d settle if I told you it’s just grown up stuff would you?” Digger chuckled and sniffled again as he pulled away a little to look at Alex and couldn’t quite help the small smile when Alex looked back at him with an expression that was enough to answer his own question. “You’re getting a bit too old for that excuse aren’t you? Gods you’re growing up so fast...”

“Don’t try to change the subject papa.” Alex said firmly. “What did you say?”

“I just...I told him to try to have fun in New York and stay as long as needed...” Digger mumbled then, sighing heavily and idly playing with the sheets.

“And? What did daddy say to that?” Alex pushed on, somehow knowing that wasn’t the whole truth.

“He said how could he have fun without us and I told...I told him to just try not to think about us all the time...He’s been staying home so much these last few years while I’ve had to tour and stay in Germany every now and then so I thought he could...I don’t know, deserve a break or something.”

“And daddy thought that’s what you did when you were away? Having a break from us?” Alex questioned gently, making Digger look at him surprised.

“When did you get so smart?” He said only half jokingly as he ruffled Alex’s messy hair.

“Ack, not the hair papa.” Alex frowned and shooed his hand away, making the older man chuckle again. “You’re both idiots. Did you for one second not think of us every time you were away?” He said then and Digger looked away sheepishly. “Of course daddy will think about us and miss us and wants to come back home as soon as possible.”

“Yeah? But Al he used to live in New York, it was his home, I’m sure he misses being there...” Digger tried to reason but Alex shot him one of those unamused looks again.

“Of course he does, I’m sure you miss being in Germany too don’t you?” Alex stated more than asked and Digger could only nod at his son’s logic. “But if you could choose, where would you rather be, here or in Germany?”

“Here...” Digger answered slowly. “Oh god I’m an idiot...what are they teaching you in that school of yours, you’re smarter than me and daddy together.” He chuckled and reached out his arms again to pull Alex in another tight hug.

“No, you’re just both stupid when it comes to each other sometimes.” Alex said matter of a factly as he gladly snuggled into Digger’s embrace. “Can I sleep with you tonight? I miss daddy too...”

“Of course Al, come here...” Digger smiled and scooted over to Mark’s side of the bed so Alex could have his. “Should I text daddy? Tell him I’m sorry?” He asked as they were both settling comfortably under the covers and Alex nodded into his pillow.

“Uhuh and tell him to bring me an extra present for being your marriage counsellor.”

“What do you mean “extra present”?! How do you even know he’s going to bring you anything at all?” Digger questioned, mock shocked.

“You both always bring me something, sometimes even when you’ve just been working late you’d get me a toy or a CD or something like that.” Alex mumbled sleepily. “A puppy would be nice, or my own keyboard, it’s annoying to always have to borrow yours or daddy’s.”

“You’re impossible...” Digger snorted but reached for his phone anyway and he squinted when he flicked it open and the bright light hurt his eyes. By the time he’d quickly typed in a short message to Mark, apologizing and asking if it’d be okay to call later so they could talk properly, Alex had fallen asleep and he couldn’t help but smile at his sleeping son.

He really didn’t know what he’d do without him. Or Mark. His phone vibrated and beeped a minute and a half later and he smiled at the new message.

_I’m sorry too luv, I was an asshole...I’ll call you tomorrow yeah? I love you and I miss you both xx_

He typed a reply before he settled back under the covers but he didn’t put his phone down until it beeped again.

_Love you most xx_

He fell asleep smiling.


End file.
